


no body, no crime: Book Three

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [58]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Into The Storm (2014), Real Person Fiction, Trinkets (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, mentions of diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Elodie and Co play ding dong ditch. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	no body, no crime: Book Three

**Author's Note:**

> Title: no body, no crime: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/ITS/TS has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) ITS/TS(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Elodie and Co play ding dong ditch.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Elodie Davis...Brianna Hildebrand  
> Trey Fuller...Nathan Kress

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I was a pokemon trainer competing in the World Coronation Series. That Monday none of the other trainers wanted to challenge an "Ultra Class" like me and I opted to hang out with some friends instead.

Omer, Bill, Trey, Elodie, and Luly my friends met at the Al's Auto Parts where Omer worked part time. Bored, I agreed to play "ding dong ditch" with them that evening. Omer and I took turns lifting each other up to our second floor bedrooms retrieving our flashlights and etc. We volunteered to get ours for the usage of our friend group.

"Did you get it?" I asked.

"Yeah come on Elodie just texted to hurry the hell up since everyone's waiting." Omer said.

We took turns ringing the doorbells of several houses and running away before the Tenants could open the door. At 2 AM Trey said that he needed to leave. Donnie Trey's older older had texted warning that Gary their father was looking for him.

I suggested "ding dong ditching" one last Home before calling it a night. Elodie's home was picked since it was closer to Trey's. She assured that we had "nothing to worry about" since her family slept through everything. When I rang the doorbell and ran off Elodie's father came sprinting after us with "Machine Gun" in hand.

"What the fuck Elodie? You said he would sleep through everything?" I complained.

Elodie mouthed "Sorry" and said that we had to split up to avoid "being shot at." and "killed." I sprinted away with Omer and Luly in one path and the rest of my friends took another path.

Doug chased us several blocks before suddenly "collapsing" onto the sidewalk. Omer and I debated for a few minutes before going back for him and calling the ambulance which arrived a few minutes later. When Elodie updated us on her father's condition she revealed her father was "diabetic" and had forgotten to bring his "insulin." though was going to be fine.

Guilty, Omer and I nearly took full blame for the "ding dong ditching" but were talked out of by Elodie. She didn't think admitting would "help anyone." 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
